<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chrysalis by Zarius</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512865">Chrysalis</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius'>Zarius</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Thunderbirds</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Brothers, Butterflies, Laughter, Other, Siblings, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:41:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>368</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22512865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zarius/pseuds/Zarius</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's better to laugh in the face of fear than to entertain it with constant worry (tag for "Venom")</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Scott Tracy/Virgil Tracy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Chrysalis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The laughter lasted all the way to Tracy Island. Scott and Virgil couldn't contain themselves.</p>
<p>As Brains and The Mechanic worked further on the T-Drive, the laughter could be heard a short distance away from them, getting louder as those responsible for it came closer.</p>
<p>"What's the joke?" asked The Mechanic as Scott and Virgil arrived in the lab to discuss the merriment that had put a fine end cap on their most recent adventure.</p>
<p>"You were right to send me away Brains, that mission was worth the laughs" said Scott.</p>
<p>"Yeah, who have thought a thing of such beauty could inspire such fear in her?" said Virgil.</p>
<p>"Fear? Her? Explain" demanded The Mechanic.</p>
<p>"Oh, just a little phobia we learned Kayo had. Tiniest thing" said Scott, trying to hold in his laughter in case Kayo had followed them there.</p>
<p>"Yeah, but maybe we kind of hurt her feelings a little needling her about it?" said Virgil.</p>
<p>"Oh she's a big girl Virge, she can handle it. She let us float away didn't she?"</p>
<p>"Yeah, but that likely still stung for her" said Virgil.</p>
<p>"I can't begin to understand what's gotten into you two, but if all you're here to do is plague me with cryptic commentary, you can find something else to occupy your time with, we're busy" said the ill tempered Mechanic, pointing a wrench at them.</p>
<p>"Hey, Mechanic, I know I was a little testy with you earlier, but I've found out first hand some people let the oddest things scare them, it gave me much needed perspective. It's better to laugh in the face of fear than to entertain it with constant worry" Scott said, extending his hand for the Mechanic to shake.</p>
<p>"In a way Scott, you've acted like you've just stepped out of a chrysalis, something all butterflies emerge from, and now you're free to roam wherever without fear or restriction"</p>
<p>"I guess I owe Kayo more than I know, I'll apologise to her later" said Scott.</p>
<p>"Better later than never" said Virgil.</p>
<p>"Hey, where'd she go anyway?" said Scott.</p>
<p>"Likely playing a couple of VR games with Alan" said Virgil.</p>
<p>"I hope they're the rated G types this time" mumbled Scott.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>